special_education_portfoliofandomcom-20200213-history
Module 6
Assessments I used in my classroom: *interest surveys *anecdotal observations *rubrics *peer and self evaluations *presentations *KWL charts (prior knowledge) *Pros/Cons Grid *One sentence summaries *Class polls *Interests/Knowledge/Skills checklist *Jot notes - student responses *Porfolios *Tests/quizzes My experiences and reflection I have been very fortunate to have worked with students over the years who have taught me many different things not only about how to be a better teacher but also a better person. My experience working with students with exceptinalities has always been empowering and positive. When I think back on my first few years teaching, I remember clearly how anxious and worried I was about teaching kids with any exceptionalities as I felt I wasn't equipped to help them and more importantly, had no idea how. What I've learned throughout my teaching career is that is important to have a 'bag of tricks' to pull from but it's far more important to have an open mind free of preconceived ideas, a keen eye to observe and an open heart in order to listen to your students and truly hear what they are telling you. Most students are eager to learn and want to be successful in the classroom but often have never been taught how to advocate for their own learning or how to figure out what works for them in the classroom. Once you are able to figure out what works for each of your students, you are able to help guide them rather than teach them through their own learning and that is what education is truly about. I think my greatest strength in the classroom as a teacher is my own intuition and my ability to trust my instincts with my students. I often will be able to observe them and know what kind of learner they are and how to help them. I have had many moments throughout my career that I was wrong but I have learned that the more observant I am, the more I know about my students as individuals and the more I get to know their families - the better teacher I am able to be for them. ''How this course has helped me:'' I feel that this course has provided me with a great deal of learning and professional development about a variety of exceptionalities. It was great to have an overview of all the different kinds of exceptionalities and the ministry guidelines surrounding how we as educators help them in the classroom. I have learned a lot through the group discussions and hearing about other peoples experiences in the classroom with their own students, support staff and administration. I hope to continue to learn more about special education in the fall when I take Part 2 and then do my specialist in the winter. I would love to be able to help others as they have helped me in the past and be able to share my knowledge, expertise and experiences someday with new teachers and support staff. Working with families and my area of need Each family of a child with an exceptionality requires your individual attention in order to help their child succeed in the classroom. Will they often require more of your time? Yes. Will you have more meetings with them, administration and support staff? Yes. Will you be on the phone more looking for resources? Yes. Will you spend more time on the internet researching programs and classroom resources for that student and their family? Yes. Will it be hard work? Yes. Will it often be frustrating and feel as though you are taking one step back and one step forward? Maybe. Will it be worth it to see that student succeed and their family engaged in supporting them? YES!!!! It's important to have a strong partnership with families who have a child with an exceptionality so that you can work together to collaborate on a strategy to address that needs of that child. The area of need that I would like to continue to develop for myself would be community resources. As the GTA is a huge area and the Peel district school board is also vast and far reaching, I often feel that I haven't even begun to access many of the resources in my community. I have been fortunate to work with fantastic colleagues who have often informed me about programs, forwarded me information on community programs and professionals who are able to help my students. I would like to continue to build my portfolio of knowledge in that area so that I am able to easily access the resources that would best fit each of my students throughout my career.